Don't say you love me
by dheronica
Summary: Às vezes só se precisa não ter medo de dizer em voz alta.


Ele precisava sair dali. Sim, ele precisava.

Sherlock tinha ficado o tempo necessário que o decoro mandava. Cerimônia, fotos, recepção dos convidados, brinde do padrinho, e até a dança do novo casal. Ele teve que esperar a dança deles porque ele dissera que ia compor um solo de violino para John e Mary dançarem. Sim, foi uma estúpida idéia, ele só percebera isso quando viu os sorrisos expostos nos rostos dos casados. Era demais para ele. Quando o solo acabou e começou uma música dançante ele conversou um pouco com os dois, deixou a partitura na festa e saiu do salão.

O que ele tinha na cabeça de ficar tanto tempo ali? Ele dizia que era imune à dor, que a dor era algo que se podia controlar, mas essa dor que ele sentia, que rasgava seu interior e que lhe causava um mal estar a ponto de enjoar...Não, essa dor ele não sabia controlar.

-Sherlock!

Ele deu meia volta e viu John correndo até onde ele estava. Sherlock tinha alguns segundos para encontrar uma mentira bem convincente para fugir sorrateiramente da festa de casamento do seu melhor amigo. Mas o impacto de ver de novo John naquele smoking, trajado como um cavalheiro, tão bem arrumado, fizera o cérebro de Sherlock perder os segundos de vantagem que o mais alto tinha. Ora, ele foi traído por quem mais confiava: por ele mesmo.

-Sherlock, o que está fazendo aqui? A festa mal começou e você...- John percebeu o casaco usual dele, o modo como Sherlock estava. A gravata já estava tirada e ele parecia que tomava direção para a estrada central. – Você estava indo embora do meu casamento?

Era incrível como Sherlock estava perdendo aquela batalha. Porque ele não conseguia abrir a boca e falar o que John queria saber? Porque ele não falava de uma vez a verdade? Ele não estava preocupado de estragar a vida de Mary. Ela era apenas uma peça que não encaixava e que John, insistentemente, forçava a encaixar na vida dele. Era assim que Sherlock pensava.

-Eu queria fumar, apenas isso. – disse debilmente Sherlock.

-Não insulte minha inteligência, Sherlock. Você estava indo embora do dia mais feliz da minha vida. – John começava a fazer aquelas expressões de quando ele estava ficando irritado. Sherlock tentou sufocar uma risada. – Isso não tem graça, você é meu padrinho! Não devia estar fugindo.

-E o que você quer que eu diga?

-A verdade, Sherlock! – John levantou as mãos, exasperado. – Sem truques, por uma vez na vida. Só a verdade.

Um vento frio batia lá fora. Nos ouvidos de Sherlock, a música alta de dentro da festa não incomodava mais. Era como se tudo se resumisse no pedido de John, naquele metro quadrado e nas palavras que ele estava prestes a proferir. Não, ele estava fazendo tudo errado, ele sabia. Mas era John que estava pedindo, com as bochechas vermelhas de frio e os olhos cheios de expectativas.

-A verdade não é tão boa quanto a realidade, John. Você sabe disso. – disse Sherlock, dando as costas para seu amigo e dando alguns passos para frente.

E então uma mão tocou em seu braço, paralisando sua caminhada. Não era forte para para-lo, mas só de saber que John lhe tocara para impedi-lo de fugir da verdade...Foi a força que ele precisava para falar. John não precisou abrir a boca para Sherlock saber as palavras exatas que ele dizia para o mais alto.

-Apenas me diga, Sherlock.

 _A verdade não é tão boa quando a realidade_. Sherlock tinha razão.

-A verdade é que eu sou humano, John. – Sherlock falava para o vento. Olhar para o os olhos claros de John estava fora de cogitação. – Eu tenho falhas. As mesmas falhas que por tantas vezes zombei. Como eu mesmo disse para A Mulher, sentimento é um defeito químico achado nos perdedores. Uma desvantagem perigosa, o amor. – Sherlock se sentiu um pouco enojado com a última palavra, e falou com certo desprezo. – Homens e mulheres astutos se perderam por causa dum sentimento tão estúpido. Civilizações foram dizimadas por guerras torpes que começavam por uma desilusão amorosa. Patético!

-O que você, afinal, quer dizer com isso? – John não entendia aonde aquilo iria chegar.

Sherlock poderia passar a noite toda falando dos problemas que esse sentimento tão simplório causa na humanidade, mas não havia tempo. Quanto mais falasse, pior seria. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Sherlock quis ficar calado, oh, como queria.

Ao perceber quão tosco e clichê seria não ser homem o suficiente para não olhar John nos olhos, ele se virou e viu que ele continuava esperando o que Sherlock tinha a dizer, uma serenidade invejável. Ou apenas porque John estava num dia feliz demais para deixar seu amigo arruina-lo.

-O que estou tentando dizer é que... – Sherlock respirou fundo. Era agora. - Dia após dia, desde que você apareceu com Mike Stamford no laboratório de Molly Hooper, você tem me tornado mais humano. Mais sensível aos meus erros, ou pelo menos tentando ser menos estúpido, mais amigável com quem realmente se importa comigo, mesmo que sejam poucas pessoas. John, - os olhos de Sherlock brilharam numa tristeza palpável – você me fez conhecer essa desvantagem perigosa chamada amor.

John abriu a boca ao ouvir a última frase. Algumas cenas se passaram nos seus olhos: longa troca de olhares, os casos que eles tiveram, as poucas vezes que Sherlock expressava seu afeto por ele, o pequeno sorriso que Sherlock dava quando ele dizia "As pessoas vão falar" sobre a amizade dos dois. Mas em nenhum momento ele imaginou que entre eles haveria algum sentimento que não fosse fraternal.

E lá estava Sherlock. O famoso Sherlock Holmes, alguém conhecido pela sua arrogância, falta de sentimentos, alguém que não se importa com a solidão, declarando sentir algo, e sentir pelo seu melhor amigo. John conseguia ver como Sherlock sofria por sentir, apertando as mãos uma na outra, um olhar triste e penetrante, e suas bochechas estavam baixas e sem vida. Não parecia ser Sherlock.

-Você, hum, está apaixonado? Hum, por mim? – John ainda estava fora de órbita.

-Eu sei. É algo irreal. – Sherlock rolou os olhos. – Você devia imaginar que, se um dia acontecesse isso, seria por alguém com um Q.I. comparável com o meu, no mínimo. Não alguém simplório como você.

-Sherlock.

-Tudo bem. – Sherlock respirou fundo mais uma vez. – Eu sei que se eu tivesse percebido que esse tipo de sentimento estava se instalando, eu o cancelaria no mesmo momento. Mas foi algo que foi aos poucos. – ele se permitiu dar um pequeno sorriso. – Foi uma das poucas vezes que eu vi e não observei, John.

-Então você estava indo embora.

-Você sabe que sou egoísta, John. – Sherlock deu alguns passos para frente, ficando mais perto de John. – Não agüentei te ver feliz sendo que eu não estava. Fui um péssimo padrinho.

-Tudo bem... – John colocou as mãos na cabeça, fechando os olhos, seus pensamentos girando em velocidade máxima. – Uau. Eu tenho que parar um pouco para pensar. – Ao abrir novamente os olhos, ele disse: - Você devia ter me falado antes.

Porque John falara aquilo? A bioquímica de Sherlock começou a atuar ao interpretar aquelas palavras. Sua pulsação aumentou, suas pupilas dilataram, um borbulho de adrenalina subindo dos seus pés até chegar aos fios dos seus cabelos. Ele se sentia ridículo por pensar que seu coração dera um salto dentro de si.

-Porque está me falando isso agora, Sherlock? – John lhe olhava de uma maneira que Sherlock não esperava. Ele parecia...magoado. – Você quer estragar o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

-Estragar? – o moreno não estava acompanhando a linha de raciocínio de John, isso sim o estava magoando.

-Tudo bem, você se exibiu um pouco na recepção, mas salvou a vida do Major Sholto, eu até compreendo e aceito. Mas agora, me trazendo aqui pra fora, pra fazer uma saída dramática...

-Acho que você não compreendeu o que eu fiz. – começou Sherlock. – Eu estava saindo escondido exatamente para não...

-E depois me fala sobre seus sentimentos por mim num momento nada adequado...

-John...

-No dia mais importante da minha vida!

-E MUDARIA ALGUMA COISA EU TER FALADO ANTES, JOHN?

-TALVEZ!

-John?

Os dois homens se olhavam, respirando rapidamente, sem saber o que falar. Ambos tinham sido pegos de surpresa. Talvez tivesse agido de outra maneira se Mary não estivesse vindo em direção a eles, trajando seu vestido de noiva. Aparentemente ela não tinha ouvido nada da conversa deles, pois não havia traços de surpresa em seu rosto, apenas a curiosidade sincera de saber por que os dois estavam lá fora.

-O que aconteceu, John? – os olhos de Mary foram de John para Sherlock. – Sherlock, está indo embora tão cedo?

-Vim aqui fora para fumar. John me viu e estávamos conversando. – Sherlock olhou para John, querendo que ele não desmentisse sua história.

-Isso mesmo, querida. – John olhou para a esposa. – Vamos entrar, está frio aqui fora. E somos os noivos, vão notar nossa ausência.

-Vem conosco, Sherlock? – Mary olhou para o mais alto enquanto dava a mão para o marido.

Sherlock e John novamente trocaram um olhar. Era um olhar diferente dos que eles normalmente trocavam, não havia cumplicidade ali. Ainda não sabiam como titular o que havia naquele olhar, mas ambos sabiam o que deviam fazer.

-Vou fumar um pouco, Mary. Estarei com vocês logo. – disse Sherlock, dando um sorriso ensaiado para ela.

-Tem certeza disso? – perguntou John, usando um tom forte demais para uma pergunta tão desnecessária. Sherlock sabia de qual certeza John perguntava.

-Tenho. Até logo.

Sherlock pegava um cigarro enquanto o casal de noivos se encaminhava para o salão, onde a música estava mais alta que nunca. John olhou para trás e viu Sherlock dar uma longa tragada de cigarro. Ele tinha um pouco de medo do que podia vir a seguir.

Era uma cena no mínimo utópica para John. Após algum tempo sem vir na casa de Sherlock, ele encontrara Janine, uma das poucas amigas de sua esposa, seminua, usando apenas uma camisa de Sherlock. A partir daí tudo começou a ficar mais e mais confuso na cabeça de John. Janine chamava Sherlock de Sherl, caminhava pelo apartamento como se já o conhecesse a muito tempo e entrara no banheiro onde o detetive estava tomando banho, e ainda falou "Cabe mais uma?". Sim, mais surreal que isso só se Sherlock pedisse Janine em casamento. Ele não acreditou no que os seus ouvidos ouviam, então ele teve que olhar Janine entrando no cômodo, sendo recebida com alegria por Sherlock.

Aquilo seria um momento bastante cômico se não fosse tão assustador para John. Desde quando Sherlock gostava de mulheres? John lembrava que perguntara para Sherlock sobre isso numa das primeiras vezes que saíram, e ele lembrava completamente das palavras que Sherlock usara. "Não é a minha área". Com isso John supôs que Sherlock era gay, mas aparentemente ele estava errado, ou apenas era mais uma das charadas que Sherlock pusera na vida de John.

Sherlock tratava tudo com total normalidade, como se John já ao menos o tivesse visto trocando demonstrações de afeto com alguém em algum momento da amizade deles. Não que Sherlock fosse repulsivo, não. Sherlock era um homem alto, magro, razoavelmente elegante, um porte britânico típico, com uma pele branca invejável e olhos claros que sabiam ser sedutores quando queriam, John sabia disso. Mas ele tinha que perguntar se eles estavam mesmo num relacionamento sério, porque ainda era tão atípico. Mesmo com Sherlock lhe confirmando duas, três vezes, aquilo não se encaixava. Era ilógico para John.

E piorou ainda mais quando Janine sentou no colo de Sherlock e chamou John e Mary para jantar. Um encontro duplo. Estava soando bizarro apenas na cabeça de John? Porque a dois meses atrás soaria também para Sherlock, mas parece que não estava mais soando tão bizarro assim, pois o mais alto ria para a mulher, como se gostasse da afetividade dela. John aceitou o convite, mesmo sentindo-se um tanto inadequado com a cena. A despedida dos dois foi o mais estranho que teria para acontecer. Os dois sendo carinhosos um com o outro, um beijo trocado. Não havia dúvida, algo acontecia ali. John preferiu olhar para a parede, como se a cena fosse forte demais para ele ser espectador.

Após a saída de Janine, Sherlock começou a falar de Magnussen, o novo caso que eles teriam, e que ele tinha uma casa onde provavelmente existiam arquivos de dezenas de milhares de pessoas, enquanto John olhava dele para a porta que Janine acabara de sair. Os últimos momentos ainda pareciam incoerentes na cabeça do loiro. Então John perguntou novamente sobre o jantar, como se o jantar que ele conhecia não seria o mesmo que a mulher tinha proposto para eles.

-Sério? Acabei de dizer que o Ocidente é controlado nessa casa e você preocupado com jantar? – Sherlock estava surpreso com o assunto que estava na cabeça de John.

-É porque...É você, Sherlock Holmes, saindo com alguém! – John verbalizou o que ele sentia desde o primeiro momento que vira Janine hoje.

-Continue. – Sherlock cruzou os braços. Ainda teria muito a ouvir de John.

-Você sempre disse que era casado com seu trabalho, e nunca te vi ser tão carinhoso com ninguém da maneira que você foi com... – John apontou para a poltrona que anteriormente Sherlock e Janine estavam.

-Janine.

-Isso. – John coçava a testa, tentando conter seus pensamentos. Estava começando a sentir uma leve dor de cabeça.

-John, ela é uma pessoa suportável. Sim, às vezes afetuosa demais, pela manhã eu acordo com ela fazendo carinho no meu rosto, - Sherlock revirou os olhos, claramente demonstrando que não gostava desse tipo de comportamento - mas uma agradável companhia para não cair no tédio das últimas semanas.

O comportamento de John era estranho. Sherlock não se sentia confuso assim com John desde o casamento. Ele nunca iria admitir que estava sim se escondendo do médico, e achara nas drogas um alívio para a raiva ardente que sentia no fim do dia. Às vezes Mrs Hudson vinha ver como Sherlock estava, e até Lestrade passara pelo apartamento para ter notícias do detetive, mas não se comparava à companhia de John Watson. Calmo, estimulante, um verdadeiro companheiro, talvez a única pessoa que Sherlock suportaria numa manhã de verão.

Sim, ele dissera para John que Janine era suportável, mas ele _tinha_ que suportar, para seu plano dar certo. Janine era espaçosa na cama, ria alto, e tinha essa mania irritante de tocar Sherlock em todo momento. Quem conhecesse o homem sabia que ele odiava ser tocado, mas ele tinha que suportar, era essencial estar perto de Janine. E ele desejava que seu plano acontecesse rápido.

-Já? – a pergunta de John trouxe Sherlock para a Terra novamente.

-O que? – Sherlock perguntou.

-Você, hum, e Janine...Tiveram relações? – John olhara de novo para a parede, envergonhado demais com a pergunta.

-Sexuais?

-Claro que sexuais, Sherlock.

-Obviamente, John. – Sherlock disse, sem sentir vergonha. – Desde o primeiro encontro.

-E você, hum, sabia o que fazer?

-Meu caro John, tudo se resume a reconhecer as zonas erógenas do corpo feminino, e algumas posições sexuais que facilitem um coito bem sucedido e um orgasmo satisfatório. – Sherlock foi pegar o notebook da mesa da sala. – Veja, eu li alguns livros especializados e visitei alguns sites...

-Por favor, chega.

John segurava na parede, e respirava rápido. Parecia que tinha corrido uma longa distância, ou segurava-se para não vomitar. Talvez fosse a segunda opção, pois quando Sherlock falou que já fizera sexo com Janine, várias cenas foram projetadas na cabeça de John. Os dois corpos nus, colados, Sherlock beijando o corpo de Janine, apertando na cintura, penetrando-a...

-John, o que está acontecendo? – Sherlock olhava curioso para John. O mais baixo estava ligeiramente verde.

-Eu não entendo. Você, hum, você disse, hum...

-John. Diga logo o que te aborrece.

-Você disse a pouco tempo atrás que tinha sentimentos por mim.

Um silêncio perturbador se apoderou do cômodo. John sabia que era extremamente errado se sentir diminuído naquele momento, mas como não poderia? Seu melhor amigo lhe disse no dia do seu casamento que o amava, depois desapareceu, deixando-o passar noites em claro pensando naquela curta conversa que tiveram, e aquele "talvez" que John gritara em último momento sempre reaparecia na sua cabeça. Porque ele disse 'talvez"? O que tudo aquilo significava?

E sim, talvez fosse o choque de saber que Sherlock podia gostar de homens e mulheres, mas vê-lo trocando carinhos com outras pessoas...Seria o amor de Sherlock por ele tão raso que num curto espaço de tempo já tinha se dissolvido? E porque ele se sentia mal em pensar nisso?

-John, eu lhe disse o que eu sentia e você não me correspondeu. – Sherlock disse quase que mecanicamente. - Eu...Como as pessoas dizem? Seguir em frente. Eu segui em frente, John.

-Com Janine? – John perguntou.

-Algum problema? – Sherlock se levantou da cadeira e se postou na frente de John, como se esperasse a resposta do loiro.

-Porque eu sinto que você está mentindo. – John deu mais um passo a frente, agora na distância mínima para que os corpos não se tocassem.

-E como você deduz isso? – o lábio de Sherlock se torceu para cima, um sorriso de lado que John odiava adorar.

Era a idéia mais idiota que John já tivera na vida, mas finalmente seria ele a provar um ponto para Sherlock.

John segurou no casaco de Sherlock e o puxou para mais perto, levantou um pouco os pés e selou seus lábios nos de Sherlock. Ele ficou surpreso ao perceber quão macio eram os lábios do detetive. Sentir seus corpos tão colados, seus narizes se tocando, e como era boa a sensação de beijar Sherlock, fez John se desligar de todas as consequências daquilo.

Pego de surpresa. Sherlock tinha os olhos abertos, e viu que John estava entregue, seus olhos fechados, como se estivesse aproveitando. E então Sherlock agiu: colocou suas mãos nas bochechas do loiro, fechou seus olhos e entreabriu os lábios, tomando o lábio superior de John para sua boca. Nem em seus devaneios mais sólidos Sherlock imaginou que seria tão gostoso o beijo do médico, e sabia que jamais seria beijado daquela maneira. Ao sentir a língua de John entrar em sua boca, ele não resistiu e soltou uma mínima exclamação. Aquilo era bom demais.

E então John regrediu. Ele reclinou e soltou-se de Sherlock. Tão rápido, tão intenso, e ainda mais confuso do que nunca. Imediatamente Sherlock abriu os olhos, odiando o fato de que John o estava deixando sem palavras ultimamente, e viu que John demorava a abrir seus olhos. O mais alto precisava ver algum indício que ele não estivera sonhando nos últimos segundos, sentia a necessidade de comprovar que aquele beijo fora real e que não estava definhando. Então John abriu os olhos e abriu um sorriso, mas era diferente, era algo que poucas vezes se era visto. John Watson tinha um sorriso convencido no rosto.

-Eu sabia que você estava mentindo. – John apenas disse isso, e seu sorriso aumentou.

Segundos depois eles ouviram um lamento da Mrs Hudson e passos da mesma subindo pela escada, e então Sherlock voltou para sua cadeira, fingindo que mexia no computador, deixando John em pé. Mrs Hudson disse que Magnussen estava na Baker Street, voltando para o andar de baixo. Sherlock olhou para John e disse:

-Resolvemos isso depois.

John apertava a mão de Sherlock, mas para ele havia algo de errado naquela despedida. Talvez porque ele nunca quis se despedir de Sherlock, porque ele estava indo embora por um motivo injusto, ou talvez porque realmente ter Sherlock longe dos seus olhos era ruim demais para ele. Era um sentimento menos doloroso do que pensar que ele morrera, mas era doloroso mesmo assim.

Quando Sherlock lhe deu as costas, ele quis correr atrás e segura-lo, não deixando-o ir. Infantil de sua parte, mas era o que ele queria.

E, de dentro do avião, Sherlock simplesmente via se distanciar de John, a pequena aeronave se movimentar para levantar vôo. Ele olhou pela janela o vislumbre do casal, mas eles não trocavam carinhos ou se consolavam. Apenas estavam lado a lado, como num silencioso momento pós-fúnebre. Era estranho demais para Sherlock deixar John para trás de novo, mas era preciso.

Mary via o avião indo longe, com uma sensação de imensa incompletude, quando não agüentou, virando-se para o marido e disse:

-Não podemos mais ficar juntos.

-O que? – John ainda estava extasiado com a partida do amigo, e Mary lhe jogara essa bomba. O carro onde Mycroft estava já estava saindo da área de decolagem de aviões. – Do que está falando?

-John, eu sei que você está tentando fazer com que fiquemos bem, eu sei que está. – Mary pegou na mão do marido, abaixando um pouco a cabeça, vendo os dedos deles se entrelaçarem.

-Mas...?

-Mas eu sei que Sherlock te ama. – Mary olhou-o, com os olhos claros já molhados. – E sei que você o ama também.

-Como assim, Mary? – John se soltou da esposa, passando a mão nos cabelos, e depois tampou por segundos a boca, assustado. – Do que você está falando?

-Tudo começou quando nos conhecemos. – Mary falou com a voz já falhando. – Você falava demais de Sherlock, das suas aventuras e tudo o mais. Imaginei que vocês tinham tido alguma coisa, porque sinceramente isso é muito mais do que o jeito britânico de ser. E seu luto era como o de um viúvo, não de um amigo.

John lembrava como passara noites a fio, na época que acreditava que Sherlock estava morto, lendo seus contos no seu blog, e revendo um pequeno vídeo que Lestrade tinha de Sherlock. Às vezes, bêbado, chorava e pedia para que Sherlock voltasse à vida. Ponto para a teoria de Mary.

-E teve o reencontro de vocês. – Mary riu ao relembrar o ataque de raiva de John. – Parecia um casal brigando, e até foi um tanto ciumento da sua parte.

-Mary, porque... – começou John, mas Mary lhe cortou.

-E veio nosso casamento. Você sumiu logo após Sherlock, então fui procurar vocês. Éramos os noivos, não podíamos sumir! – Mary começou a andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto continuava a falar. – E então vi você conversando, Sherlock indo embora, e enfim declarando-se apaixonado por você.

John abriu a boca surpreso. Mais um segredo que ela guardara. O médico jurava que a esposa havia chegado no momento mais inocente da conversa entre ele e Sherlock, e até tinha agradecido tantas vezes ao Universo por isso, mas ele vira que os agradecimentos foram em vão.

-Mas quando você disse que o "talvez", eu não agüentei, eu tive que agir. – Mary lhe olhou, expressando frustração, e bateu na testa. – Fui uma tola!

-Calma, Mary... – John chegara novamente perto dela e a abraçou.

-Eu achei que de alguma maneira, se vivêssemos um pouco longe de Sherlock, esse sentimento jamais seria colocado à prova. Mas então você foi na casa dele, justamente no dia que Janine estava lá.

John olhou-a confuso, perguntando mudamente como a mulher sabia que naquele exato dia Janine estaria na casa do detetive, e Mary apenas riu. É claro que ela saberia de cada passo de Janine, já que esta era seu ponto de acesso ao seu alvo.

-Eu sabia que você sentiria raiva de ver Janine e Sherlock juntos. E então, quando você chegou na nossa casa, você estava distante, e tocava os lábios constantemente. – Mary desfez o abraço e tocou nos lábios dele.

John se lembrava daquele dia claramente. Ele dirigiu de maneira mecânica até a sua casa, enquanto relembrava do beijo rápido que trocara com Sherlock. Ele não percebeu que tratara Mary de maneira estranha, mas lembrava de ficar perto da janela de sua casa, em uma poltrona, e tocar os lábios de tempos em tempos.

Era como se ele ainda achasse fantasioso demais que aquele beijo tivesse acontecido, mas ao mesmo tempo não dava para nega-lo. Ele estava ali, fresco na sua memória, e a maciez dos lábios de Sherlock não se dissipara dos lábios de John. Era como se nada nem ninguém pudesse arruinar a lembrança daquela sensação que John tivera por gloriosos segundos.

-Vocês se beijaram, não foi? – Mary perguntou, num tom baixo.

-Sim. – John disse.

Ele se lembrava como naquele dia ele passou a noite em claro, sentindo-se o pior dos homens por trair a confiança da sua mulher, que estava grávida, e por ter gostado tanto daquele beijo. John velara o sono de Mary a noite toda, sentindo-se mal demais para toca-la. Semanas depois ele descobriria que não precisava mais se sentir assim, porque Mary fizera coisas piores.

-E então, quando soube que Sherlock matou Magnussen por mim, eu percebi que não merecia estar com a pessoa que ele ama, e que o ama também. – Mary olhou para John, acariciando com delicadeza a bochecha do médico. – Eu sei que você tentou ao máximo salvar nosso casamento, deixando para trás tudo o que eu fiz, eu sei disso, mas não adianta você continuar comigo enquanto ama outra pessoa. John, não reprima esse sentimento. Eu imagino o quão confuso é para você.

-O que você que eu diga? Que eu amo Sherlock Holmes? – John bufou, achando idiota demais o que acabara de falar.

-É um bom começo admitir em voz alta. – Mary riu.

-Droga, eu o amo. Eu amo esse sociopata, cretino, idiota, imbecil chamado Sherlock. – John balançou a cabeça, ainda achando irreal demais.

-Adoraria ver você fazendo esse tipo de declaração na frente dele. – Mary riu mais ainda, e deu um beijo na bochecha do médico, e olhou intensamente para os olhos dele.

-E nossa filha?

-Terá pais divorciados, mas que a amarão muito. Está bom para você?

-Está sim. – John pegou na mão da mulher, abrindo um sorriso.

Eles nem notaram o carro de Mycroft se aproximando de novo deles, só percebendo o homem saindo do carro preto falando algo como "Simplesmente não é possível" e os encarando com um cara de profundo espanto.

-O que foi? – perguntou John, se aproximando de Mycroft.

Sherlock observava as nuvens, procurando encontrar uma paz entre as formas aleatórias delas, mas não era possível, já que a pessoa que lhe trazia esse sentimento estava a muitos pés abaixo dele. Sherlock sabia que, se em algum momento do futuro pudesse rever John tudo seria diferente. Ele iria construir uma vida com sua mulher e sua filha, e deixaria seus tempos de casos e investigações para trás. Sherlock sabia que mudaria a partir do momento que John se casara; eles não eram mais só Sherlock e John, eles seriam John e sua futura família _e_ Sherlock. Sim, ele percebia essa cisão.

Mas o que mais doía era que John não seria, de mais nenhuma maneira, seu. Talvez ele tivesse se conformado a viver apenas com a amizade do médico, e que agüentaria vê-lo ser feliz com outra pessoa. Ele teria que deixar de ser egoísta e aceitar que ele não seria feliz, que ele seria para sempre sozinho. No final, ele ficaria mesmo sozinho. E, assim, Sherlock entendera porque Mycroft disse para não se envolver: por mais de 30 anos Sherlock fez um belo trabalho, mantendo uma distância aceitável e que ele achava agradável, conseguindo se manter livres de sentimentos entre os que lhe cercavam, mas John, sem perceber os sinais óbvios que Sherlock dava, foi ultrapassando as barreiras invisíveis que o detetive sempre colocava, chegando mais perto dele do que ninguém mais chegara.

Sim, Sherlock se envolveu mais do que devia, ele conheceu o sentimento, e agora era mais difícil e doloroso voltar para a habitual solidão.

-Senhor, é seu irmão. – o co-piloto disse, entregando um celular para Sherlock, e retirando dos seus tristes pensamentos.

E então, com o exílio mais curto da história da Inglaterra, Sherlock soube que ele voltaria por causa de seu inimigo, e a cada palavra que Mycroft falava, uma mistura de excitação com desespero se apoderava de Sherlock. Se tudo o que seu irmão estivesse dizendo era verdade, o detetive sentiria com mais força que nunca a fúria de Moriarty.

Na pista de pouso, John e Mary viam o avião chegando mais perto e descendo mais e mais, até suas rodinhas tocarem novamente no chão. John segurava com força a mão de Mary e olhava vidrado para o avião, que deslizava pela pista e ia desacelerando.

-Oh, John, você está nervoso! – Mary riu. – Como se fosse a primeira vez que você se declara para alguém.

-Mas ambos sabemos que sou terrível nisso. – John olhou para Mary e eles riram juntos.

-Terrível. – Mary tocou nos ombros do médico e beijou com delicadeza sua bochecha. – Ficarei com Mike, enquanto você conversa com Sherlock. Mas sejam rápidos, afinal nós precisando dele imediatamente.

John concordou com a cabeça, respirou fundo e correu até a aeronave que parou a alguns metros dele. A escada descia com vagareza e logo o piloto e o co-piloto saíram por ela. John respirou fundo mais uma vez e subiu os degraus.

Quando chegou dentro do avião, ele viu Sherlock ainda sentado, e ele ainda segurava o telefone por onde falara com seu irmão. John parou na entrada do compartimento e olhou para o chão, sem saber como começar essa conversa.

-Olá, John. – Sherlock deu um pequeno sorriso para o médico, como se realmente não houvesse melhor recepção do que aquela.

John olhou para o lado e respirou fundo. Agora ele sabia por que Sherlock enrolou tanto para se declarar no dia do seu casamento: era difícil se expor dessa maneira. Mas ao olhar nos olhos de Sherlock, sentiu-se extremamente calmo. Ele poderia fazer isso.

-Eu queria muito que Mary estivesse errada, que eu não estivesse apaixonado por você e que não quero te beijar agora, mas infelizmente eu sei que é verdade. - John tinha as mãos no bolso, escondendo com elas sua ansiedade.

Havia muitos cenários na cabeça de Sherlock (ele era bom em imaginar cenários), mas esse era um dos últimos que ele imaginara. Suas pernas ficaram duras e pesadas e ele apertara as mãos na poltrona, como se ele estivesse em progressiva queda livre. Mas, na verdade, ele estava, desde que pusera os olhos em John Watson, e pela primeira vez ele sentiu que seria um pouso tranqüilo. Sua boca estava aberta, mas ele não tinha noção do que falar.

Era como se todos os momentos de aflição que ele passara, tentando dissecar esse sentimento ou o sofrimento em silêncio que passara tivessem valido a pena, porque nem o caso mais empolgante que Sherlock já pegou o deixou extasiado como as palavras que John dissera.

Ao sentir que suas pernas ficaram mais leves, Sherlock se levantou e foi em direção ao médico, sustentando o sorriso no rosto.

-"Infelizmente"? – Sherlock levantou a sobrancelha. – Porque?

-Porque eu amo um sociopata. – disse John, dando mais um passo, seus corpos tão perto um do outro que dava para sentir a ansiedade que cada um emanava.

-Sociopata funcional. E as pessoas irão falar.

-Dane-se.

E com um sorriso, Sherlock colocou as mãos nos ombros de John e inclinou-se para beija-lo. Os lábios dele continuavam macios e convidativos, e naquele momento não havia nada melhor do que sentir John beijando seus lábios e segurando com força em seu casaco. John deslizou sua mão até a nuca do detetive e puxou-o para perto, para que suas bocas se fundissem ainda mais, e se o oxigênio não fosse necessário ele ficaria ali por horas, sentindo a língua de Sherlock tocar na sua, as mãos magras e delicadas dele acariciando sua bochecha.

Eles pararam ao ouvir alguém tossindo. Pararam de se beijar e olharam para fora do avião. Mycroft segurava seu guarda-chuva e tinha um sorriso pretensioso no rosto. Era como se pegar seu irmão aos beijos com o melhor amigo dele fosse algo rotineiro.

-Desculpe interromper esse momento de calorosa recepção, mas precisamos achar uma pessoa, lembram? – e sem mais nada falar, ele retrocedeu.

Sherlock e John sorriram um para o outro e andaram em direção à entrada do avião, mas antes de pisar na escada, Sherlock olhou para John e perguntou:

-Mary?

-Ela achou melhor seguirmos caminhos diferentes. – John disse. – Ela sabia de nós.

-O tempo todo?

-Antes de eu mesmo saber.

-Isso não seria uma grande novidade.

-Quando aprenderá a me tratar bem? – John tentou parecer ofendido, mas estava feliz demais como conseguir.

-Nunca.


End file.
